1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which produces one new data packet from two data packets as is the case of a firing part of a data-driven type data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Neumann type data processing apparatus has deficiencies such as a low processing speed and a difficulty in parallel processing due to sequential processing. Then, recently, the data-driven type (data-flow type) data processing apparatus has been proposed and realized. An example of such a data-driven type data processing apparatus is disclosed, for example, at pages 181 through 218 of the magazine "Nikkei Electronics" issued on Apr. 9, 1984.
In the conventional system, a data packet is stored in a queuing memory from a data bus to detect a firing and an identification element or identification data of the data packet stored in this queuing memory is searched and thereby a counterpart data packet to be paired is found.
In the conventional system, the data packet is stored in the queuing memory and all identification data therein are searched and therefore an extremely long time is required to detect a firing, resulting in the speed of the whole data processing apparatus being reduced.